Bedroom
by Sydeybidey
Summary: Sequel to Locker Room, Troy and Gabriella have some alone time in Gabriella's bedroom.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!! 

Summary: Sequel to Locker Room, Troy and Gabriella have some alone time in Gabriella's bedroom.

Bedroom

Gabriella's POV

I was sitting with Troy in my room studying. "I'm tired of studying Chemistry," Troy told me. "Well, what do you want to study?" I asked him. "How about I study the anatomy of one sexy girl," he said shutting the book and kissing me. I let him continue and we lyed down with him on top of me. I stopped him. "What?" he asked. "Troy, remember in the gym when you said you loved me, did you mean it?" I asked. "Of course, I love you Gabriella," he said. "I love you too," I said back as I kissed him.

We made out on my bed for a while before I felt something hard against my body. I knew right away it was Troy, he gets hard so easily. "Troy, I want you," I said. He began to kiss down my neck and hit a sensitive spot, "oh," I moaned. He began to suck the skin making me moan louder. "Please Troy, don't stop," I moaned. I could feel myself become wet. His hand started going up my shirt and up my stomach. I held back a moan because I knew it would be loud. His hand went up and it hit my nipple. "Ooh," I moaned. "No bra," he said with a smile. "Just in case," I said. "Well, I like that," he said.

His hand fondled my breasts and my hand began to wander down his body to his legs. I then started rubbing his erect penis causing him to moan, "ooh, Gabriella, I like that." He started to undo my jeans and he started pulling them down. I pulled of his shirt and let my hands feel up and down his chest. He took my shirt off and threw it on the floor and started kissing my right breast, then he did the same to my left breast. He pulled my pants down and I kicked them off. He then took his pants off, leaving him in his boxers with a tent and me in my panties.

He started pulling my panties down when I stopped him. "Wait," I said, "I have to make sure I have condoms." I checked my night table and grabbed one. "Great," he said. He took my panties off and his boxers. He slipped on the condom and positioned himself, "ready," he said. I nodded. "It will be better than last time, no interuptions," he said. Then he pushed himself into me and I moaned as he pumped. "Faster Troy," I said as he obeyed. He pumped faster and my hips matched his rhythm.

"Ohh, Troy, faster, harder," I moaned. Troy tried to go faster, but he did go harder. He then finally moved faster and he moaned, "ooh, yes, Gabriella." My hips went faster when he pumped faster. He pumped farther and he hit my g-spot, causing me to gasp. "That's it, my g-spot," I told him. It didn't work, he lost it. I felt my inner walls tighten around him and I could tell I was close to orgasm. "I'm gonna cum," he said. "I'm gonna cum," I said. I orgasmed with one final moan, "oooh, ooh, Troy." He kept pumping until he came, he pulled out of me, and collapsed on my petite body. "I love you," he said. "I love you too," I said back.

"Gabriella," a voice said from the doorway. I notice my eight year old sister at the door. "Mandy, how long have you been standing there?" I asked her. "Since Troy said he wanted to study a girl," she said. I pushed Troy off of me and covered both of ourselves with the blankets. "What were you doing?" she asked curiously. My mouth was open, how was I supposed to tell her. Troy took one of the blankets and got off the bed to pick up our clothes. He handed me my clothes and I changed under the covers, when I finished I let Troy do the same. "Well," she said. "Maybe I should leave and you two talk," Troy said walking out the door. "No," I said, "we both did this, we both have to tell her."

There was an awkward silence until I spoke. "What questions do you have?" I asked. "Well, why were you both screaming and naked, what's a g-spot, and what's a condom?" she asked. "Well, a condom is like protection so I don't get a baby," I said trying to think of words she'd understand. "A g-spot is," Troy started but looked at me for help. "A g- spot is what women have, if it's touched right, it makes you feel good," I stepped in. "Okay," she said. "We were having sex," Troy said. "Troy," I said. "Sex makes older people feel good, the screams, they were actually moans and they let you express how you feel, we felt great during our alone time," he said. "We were naked so our private parts can help make us feel good," he said simply. "Troy," I said with anger in my voice. "She's gonna find out anyway," he said. Sure he was right, but I didn't want her to know at such a young age.

There was another awkward silence, making me uncomfortable. "I don't understand, how come you can get a baby without using a condom?" she asked. I can't believe I had to answer this. "When girls hit a certain age, they are allowed to have babies," I said, "and like I said, a condom is protection." She looked confused, "can I have a baby?" "No," I said, "not at your age." "Listen, Mandy, don't tell your Mom about what you saw, okay," Troy said. "Okay, just one more question," she said. "Okay, shoot," he said. "Well, sometime when you leave and you don't make noises like that, I suppose you don't have sex, why does Gabi make those noises by herself?" she asked. Oh my god, she's asking him that. "Really," he said looking at me. "Well, people can do it themselves," he said. "So, Gabi does it herself?" she asked. "Well," Troy said. "Yes," I said. "Do you do it yourself Troy?" she asked. I could tell Troy was uncomfortable with the question. "Well," I said. "Yes," he replied, "Mandy, everyone does it, so there's nothing to be ashamed of." "Does it hurt?" she asked. "Well, yeah, the first couple of times, then it feels good," I said. She nodded, "so, you've done it before?" Troy and I both nodded.

Another awkward silence, "can I tell Mom about what you told me?" Mandy asked. "NO," we both yelled. "Okay," she said leaving. I shut the door, "I'm asking my Mom for a lock on my door," I told Troy. "So, you do it yourself," Troy said. "Well, so do you," I said back. "To tell you the truth, I'm a little turned on," he said. "Troy, I'm tired, we just did it," I said. "Okay, I guess I can always do it myself," he said. "Shut up," I told him. "Well, can I at least kiss you?" he asked. "Yes, you can," I said leaning into him. He kissed my lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked at my door, "maybe, we can have another round," I said. "Really," Troy said with excitement. "Well, you did study my anatomy, I'm not sure," I teased. "Well, I really want to study for the test, I really need to get an A," he said sliding his hands up the back of my shirt. "We need to fix the door," I said. Troy grabbed a chair and put it in front of the door. I sat on my bed, "ready," he said. "I'm always ready with you," I said as he kissed me and we continued to go farther.


End file.
